His Hair
by Jeziik
Summary: Traducción. "Su cabello" sonrió. "Me casaré con Harry Potter por su cabello tan genial. Ginny se cansa de los estúpidos cuestionamientos y sugerencias de la prensa que sólo se casa con Harry por su dinero y fama. Así que se los suelta, directo. Premio para lunarisita.


**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la historia son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a JK y RodentFace respectivamente, yo sólo soy la traductora. Link a la historia original en mi perfil.**

**Summary: Traducción. **"Su cabello" sonrió. "Me casaré con Harry Potter por su cabello tan genial. Ginny se cansa de los estúpidos cuestionamientos y sugerencias de la prensa que sólo se casa con Harry por su dinero y fama. Así que se los suelta, directo. Premio para lunarisita.

.

_His hair_

_._

_Por: RodentFace_

_Traducción: Jeziik_

_._

Después de todo lo que había pasado, uno pensaría que la vida de Ginny Weasley después de la guerra sería como una caminata en el parque comparado con sus años de adolescente. Después de todo, ella era una jugadora estrella de Quidditch a nivel mundial y también comprometida con el hombre más codiciado del mundo mágico, Harry Potter. Como sea, había momentos en que ella deseaba que siguiera peleando con los Mortífagos. Y eso era parcialmente porque estaba comprometida con el hombre más codiciado del mundo mágico.

Verán, estar comprometida con _Harry Potter_, conlleva muchos desafíos, por nombrar uno, la _prensa. _Y la prensa es mucho más desafiante que los Mortífagos. Ambos te espían, te vuelven loco, hacen su meta de vida el hacer la tuya lo más miserable posible, y ambos usan pequeños pedacitos de tu vida personal contra ti. De verdad, sólo había una diferencia entre la prensa y los Mortífagos; puedes embrujar a los Mortífagos sin problemas mientras que te arrestan si lo haces con un paparazzi. Créanme, ella ya lo había intentado.

Normalmente, podía soportar a los paparazzis, pero algunas veces, había cosas que sólo… la enervaban.

Como cuando ella sólo buscaba una linda y tranquila cena con su prometido en Grimmauld Place después de un largo, duro día de prácticas de Quidditch y esas perras (perdón, periodistas) de _Corazón de Bruja _insistió en acosarla todo el camino a casa y bombardearla con preguntas ridículas concernientes a la boda como: '¿A quién usarás en tu boda?' _Honestamente, ¿a quién usaré? Usaré un vestido de novia, no a una persona, _pensó Ginny enfadada.

"¿Es verdad que Hermione Granger será tu dama de honor?" gritó alguien.

"Sí" contestó la chica tratando de escapar.

"¿Quién es tu planeador de bodas?"

"¡No tenemos uno!"

Por alguna razón, esto era de gran interés para todos los reporteros mientras tomaban un momento para asimilarlo, casi dándole tiempo para escapar. Casi.

"¿Quiénes serán tus otras damas de honor?"

Ginny se quedó afuera de Grimmauld Place, desesperada por entrar. "Luna Lovegood y mi cuñada, Angelina. Ahora, si me permiten…"

"Señorita Weasley, ¿es cierto que sólo se casará con Harry Potter por su fama y dinero?"

Ginny se detuvo, completamente sorprendida por la pregunta. "Perdón, _¿qué?_"

"¿Se casará o no con Harry Potter por su dinero?" repitió el reportero, mirándola a los ojos, atreviéndose a dudar de ella. Los otros reporteros se inclinaron hacia ella en anticipación. Ginny sabía que con sólo el tiempo que se tomaba para responder, era historia suficiente para la mitad de ellos.

"Dejemos esto claro. _No _me casaré con Harry por su fama o dinero. _Él _es suertudo por casarse _conmigo. _Y otra cosa, ¡soy una jugadora de Quidditch _famosa internacionalmente_! ¡Llevé a mi equipo a la _Copa del Mundo _la temporada pasada! No necesito su fama ni su dinero. Tengo suficiente yo solita, gracias."

"¿Entonces, ¿por qué se casará con él?" preguntó el reportero desafiante. Ginny le envió una mirada envenenada.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué se casaría con él? Podría darles un millón de razones (su sonrisa, su lealtad, la manera en que sus dedos encajaban perfectamente con los de él, era un gran amante, era el caballero perfecto) pero incluso si lo hiciera, sabía que no lo dejarían en paz. "¿De verdad quieren saber la verdadera razón?"

Los reporteros se quedaron tan callados por la anticipación que Ginny podía oír un coche muggle en otra calle.

"Su cabello" sonrió. "Me casaré con Harry Potter por su cabello tan genial No necesito fama o dinero, pero con todo mi éxito, creo que merezco un esposo como trofeo. Así que me conseguí uno con cabello genial y que es un gran besador. Incluso si es un tonto noble idiota. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a cenar con mi prometido. Oh, ¡y puede cocinar! ¡Apunten eso! Pueden citarme si lo quieren." Y con eso, Ginny se saltó las escaleras de Grimmauld Place y atravesó la puerta de enfrente dejando a los reporteros en un frenesí. O era que alguno hubiera esperado una historia tan jugosa. Normalmente cuando escribían sobre las parejas más importantes de la comunidad mágica, tenía que inventarse historias, pero _esto_, ¡esto era oro!

No era que alguno de ellos realmente creyera algo de eso. No. Pero _ésa _era una historia que vendería.

Harry Potter, quien había estado esperando a Ginny detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo, había escuchado toda la conversación.

"¿Mi _cabello_?" preguntó divertido, después de besar a su prometida, por supuesto.

"Sí, me casaré contigo por tu cabello y solo eso" sonrió ella. Le besó de nuevo. "Bueno, al menos eso es un factor."

Él sonrió y la tomó en brazos. "La cena estará lista en una hora mas o menos y Kreacher la está cuidando. ¿Qué dices de tomar un postre primero?"

"Y ésa sería la razón número dos" sonrió Ginny mientras era besada de nuevo.

.

Bueno, está cortito el fic, pero se me hizo tan tierno. Como la autora indicó en una nota, siempre creí que si a Ginny le preguntaban eso saldría con una respuesta de lo más sarcástica, ¿ustedes que creen?

¡Hey! lanarisita, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, siendo ésta mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos, es de los que más me ha gustado hasta ahora ;)


End file.
